Mako's Halloween Adventure
''Mako's Halloween Adventure ''is'' a ''Halloween special. Plot Princess Luna and Hiro's Halloween party It's halloween in Eqesodor and everyone's in costume. Princess Luna and Hiro are holding a Halloween Party in Canterlot, and a contest for the best scarer. Some beleive that Rainbow Dash will win, Stuingtion's engines beleive Mako will win. Afterwards Mako sings "I Wanna Scare Myself" Sharky states that Mako has always come up with many trick before that are real kicks. Everyone starts asking Mako what will his trick be this year but he says that will be a surprise. But Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon plan to win and decide to trap Mako in the old mine near Canterlot. (The same one that Queen Crysalis trapped Twilight, Cadance, Thomas, and Percy in.) Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon trap Mako. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon take a bunch of candy and start making a trail to the mine. Mako then sees the candy and starts following it picking it up as he goes. Then when he gets in the mine, Diamond Tiara pulls a keystone from the pile of rocks above and block the entrance. Mako notices that he's trapped and hears Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon laughing outside. He tries calling for help but no one call hear him, he then starts to puff forward to look for another way out. Mako's gone! Shai-Shay puffs to where Mako was standing before, but finds him nowhere to be seen. Shai-Shay whistles for him but no reply. Shai-Shay rushes to the party and tells everyone that he's gone. Princess Luna decides to postpone the contest until they find him. Everyone looks all over Canterlot as Dusty flies above. Sharky then starts to worry that he won't be able to find his cousin, then he and Steamy pray for him to be okay. Mako's discovery in the mine As Mako goes down the mine, he starts thinking of a plan to get his revenge on the two rich fillies, buy then he bumps into something. Mako turns on his headlights and finds the legendary Halloween Train from J.J.;'s story. As he runs round to the front a friendly mummy appears in front of him. Then a friendly werewolf and vampire. They are glad Mako is here to take the Halloween train out. Mako then tells them how he got in the mine, and about the party outside, then he gets an idea on he to get his revenge and the monster agree to help. So they couple Mako up the the train and hop on as Mako continues to find his way out. The search continues Outside everyone is still searching for Mako, Pinkie Pie then thinks that a ghost git him but Rattlesnake Jake snaps at her stating that she's stupider than a dinosuar to think that. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon scare the CMC in order to win, they even scare Duncan. Pinkie Pie then goes off to serch near another mine entrance that's boarded up. Inside Mako hears Pinkie and calls for her. Pinkie gets spooked at the sound of Mako's voice she asks who it is and when Mako responds her stupidity kicks in and she assumes it's a ghost, and it has Mako. Mako tries to whistle only to find it's clogged with rock dust. Pinkie then runs away screaming at the top of lungs. Mako then starts to worry that he'll be trapped in the mine forever. Soon Pinkie pie makes it back to the party tells everyone about what she find. Princess Luna decides to investigate, and Hiro goes with her. Mako's found! Mako sits at the entrance in the mine crying softly, then he hears Hiro and Princess Luna outside,he tries to call for them but Hiro and Luna don't hear him. The Vampire tells Mako to try his whistle again. Mako tries again but to no avil. Mako knows that he can't give up or he'll be trapped in the mine forever. He takes one huge breath in then tries really hard to blow his whistle and then he uses all his strengh he has, and then his whistle get unplugged and blows really hard. Hiro and Princess Luna hear the whistle and then know Mako's in the mine. Princess Luna then uses her magic to open up the entrance. Hiro and Princess Luna go inside, and find Mako alright. Princess Luna couples Hiro up to Mako and he starts pulling him out, outside Cadance and Shining Armor come on Willy and find Hiro pulling Mako out. But As they cross the old wooden bridge the rotten supports break apart and leave Mako and the Halloween train hanging perilously over the edge! Hiro pulls with all his might but the Halloween train is too heavy. Princess Luna quickly use her magic to pull on Mako as Shining Armor uses his magic to hold up the supports as Cadance pushes on the caboose. Hiro then manages to get Mako back on firm ground. Mako thrn goes off to get back at the 2 rich fillies. Mako's Halloween Trick Mako soon finds the two mean fillies, but before he does his trick he has the monsters covoer him with flour and powdered sugar making him a ghostly white color. Then he slowly puffs forward to the 2 fillies making ghost sounds, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon look back to see Mako and then they get scared out of their wits. Mako then starts acting like he is a ghost, then the monsters come out of the train and scare the bullies ever more. Soon Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon scream at the top of their lungs and start backing away but Diamond Tiara trips over an apple and her tiara falls into a puddle of mud while Silver Spoon trips on her costume and falls causing her glasses to fall off, temperally blinding her. Then some of the others get scared of Mako's trick and even Thomas and Twilight's team get scared of Mako. Then Mako starts laughing, and then cleans the flour and powdered sugar off himself. Diamond Tiara is shocked to find that he got out of the mine, while Silver Spoon is still searching for her glasses, Twilight's impressed with Mako's trick and how real he made it. Spike's even impressed with how he used monsters in his trick. Rarity then assumes that the monster are in costume by saying she's impressed of how real their costumes are. Mako then explains that the monsters are real. The werewolf proves it by pulling on her fur, and the vampire turns into a bat. everyone's amazed that Mako found real monsters and even more amazed that he found the Halloween train from J.J.'s story. Diamond Tiara is really shocked that her plan backfired and Mako found something from a story and real live monsters. Silver Spoon finally finds her glasses and then wipes them on her dress and when she puts them on she gets shocked at the sight as well. Mako then tells everyone what happened to him. Filthy Rich overhears and is mad with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. But he lets her off the hook this because Mako's trick worked for a punishment. The winner Princess Luna then annouces the winner for the "best scarer contest" and the winner is Mako for finding real monsters, the Halloween train, and the best scare of all and the prize is, a big bucket of candy, a huge Jack-o-Lantern, and a huge cake. Everyone cheers for Mako's success of winner the contest, he CMC then claim that Mako is the best scarer. Rainbow Dash then tells Mako that his trick is the most amazing she's ever seen. Later on, Victor, Zecora, and a few others restore the Halloween train back to a new state and the Monsters enjoy the party too. They then thank Mako for bringing them to the party. Princess Luna then comes up to Mako and tells him that he made this party the best ever. Mako then smiles brodly and whistles in glee. Costumes *Thomas as the sorcerer wizard *Twilight as the Blue Fairy *Shining Armor as a knight *Cadance as a witch *Percy as a ghost *Pinkie as a pary clown *Toby as a scientist *Applejack as a marshall *Edward as Star Swirl the Bearded *Fluttershy as a Butterfly *James as a High class gentleman *Rarity as a Saloon Gal *Emily as a Princess *Henry as a professor *Rainbow Dash as a Dare devil *Gordon as an Amry Captain *Spike as a DJ *Luke as an English man *The Logging Locos as marching band members *Charlie as a comedian *Hiro as the King of the Night *Paxton as a Cowboy *Duck as an Archer *Kevin as Marty McFly *Victor as Bob the Builder *Zecora as a Gypsy *Skarloey as Indiana Jones *Rheneas as a Space Invader *Sir Handel as a Ghostbuster *Sweetie Belle as a Ghost *Peter Sam as a lepercuin *Apple Bloom as a Pumpkin Demon *Rusty as the Mad Weilder *Duncan as a Karate Master *Scootaloo as a ninja *Heckle and Jeckle as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Cool McCool as Sherlock Holmes *Princess Irene as Esmeralda *Turnip as a black cat *Curdie as Phoebus *Sharky as Dracu-Shark *Mako as the Risen Fool *Willy as a blue whale *T.C. as Frankenstein *Hugs as Bride of Frankenstein *Buzz as a Crow *J.J. as a racer *Socky as a four-eyed purple alien *Shunky as himself *Steamy, Evan, Puffy, and Shai-Shay as The western Locos *Rattlesnake as the Lone Ranger *Steam Grindor as a Goldfinger victim *Steam Mech as a Lobster clawed Pumpkin monster *Mucker as a Steamworks engine *Steam Claw D as Seeing red *Steam Driller as a Were-Mole *Steam Sweeper as an alien with proton cannon *Steam Exavator as as a water spirit *1206 as a robot *Dusty Crophopper as Super Dusty *Locomotive 131 as a ghost Trivia *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Piplup, Zecora, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Sharky, Willy (the train), the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator), T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, Mako, 1206, Rattlesnake Jake, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Dusty Crophopper, Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoons, the Halloween train were starring in this Halloween Special. *Locomotive 131 will appear in this Halloween Special. *Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone will play the part as the monsters Mako meets. *Winnie the Pooh, Ronald McDonald and Scooby-Doo were mentioned in this special. *The songs: "I Wanna Scare Myself", "Searching Everywhere", "The Oogie Boogie Song" and "This is Halloween" were featured in this TV Special. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes